


Ink on your Skin

by RunningInThePouringRain



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningInThePouringRain/pseuds/RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Cassie draws on Nick and the one time he draws on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink on your Skin

The first time it happens they don't think anything of it. They are on the road in a stolen jeep Nick has acquired from a sniff in the area. Cassie teases him about how his insists on setting a good example for her sake but steals a car while she is off grabbing supplies for their journey. Nick just laughs and flashes her a smirk before opening the car door for her to climb in. They don't have a location in mind, they never do. Instead they follow the road and see where they end up. It a game of sorts; a little adventure they share.

Cassie grabs her head as the vision hits her, groaning quietly. Nick grabs the wheel tighter in his hands glancing in her direction every few seconds. They have been travelling together long enough for him to know there is nothing he can do. He has to be patient and wait for Cassie's eyes to flutter open. His whole body is tense until they do.

He waits patiently for Cassie to fill him in on what she saw but instead she grabs her bag, digging though it until she holds up a gel pen triumphantly. She pops the cap and grabs his hand from the wheel. Nick looks at her questioningly but she simply bits her lip and she draws on the skin of his hand. Nick keeps his eyes on the road and waits to see what she has written.

2429

Nick frowns.

'what's the numbers for?' he asked as she releases his hand.

Cassie shrugs, 'no idea yet but they're important.'

Everything clicks into place in the next town when Cassie finds a lost bank card on the floor of a local cafe.

The second time it happens Nick is fast asleep. Lucky for Cassie he is a heavy sleeper and can't feel the press of a pen against the forearm that is carelessly thrown out of the bed hanging off the edge. He wakes up noticing he is the only one in the room. Nick calls out her name a few times but gets no answer. He sighs and sits up grabbing a shirt for where he threw it last night. He hates it when she does this, he will never admit just how over protective he is over her. Cassie would kill him if she thought he didn't think she could look after herself. She would angrily remind him she was 17 and not a child and nick would laugh and tease her.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and prepared himself to get up and look for her when he saw it. Her hastily scribbled note etched into his forearm. He laughed as he read it, it was such a Cassie thing to do.

Don't panic. Getting food. Back soon x

His smile grew at the smiley face under the note. He just hoped it washed off easily.

The third time it happens Cassie is 18 and division has just killed her mom. Cassie breaks and pushes Nick away. She says horrible things she doesn't mean and Nick shouts back just as harshly. Neither of them mean it. They are both just terrified of losing each other and they don't know how to say it.

Cassie storms out and heads to the nearest bar. She downs whatever she can until she feels numb and can barely stand up straight. It doesn't help not it doesn't exactly hurt her anymore than she was hurt already. It's only when she checks her burner cell and sees the missed calls and messages from Nick she realises how stupid she is being.

Cassie stumbles into their hotel room as quietly as she can. Nick is on the bed topless and asleep. Cassie considers waking him but doesn't want to talk tonight. Instead she grabs a marker off the side table and inks his skin before sliding into bed beside him.

When nick wakes up the next morning the first thing he feels is relief as he sees Cassie curled up in the bed next to him. He knows he should be angry at her but he can't bring himself to do it; he knows how it feels to lose someone. He raises himself up on his elbows to see the clock when he notices the green ink on his stomach.

I'm sorry.

Its simple and to the point and Nick knows she means it. He smiles gently and he lays back down and envelopes her in his arms. He kisses her shoulder gently as she snuggles further into him.

The fourth time it happens they are laying in bed together after making love. Both of them are content and sleepy. Cassie has her head resting on Nick's chest as his fingers stroke the skin of her back. His eyes are closed but Cassie can tell but his breathing that he is still awake. She has so much to say to him; to tell him but no words form.

She wonders sometimes if her mom knew this was coming. Knew that they would end up together. She guided Cassie to Nick for a reason after all, was it really just to bring down division? Or also to ensure her daughter's happiness after she was gone?

Cassie smiles sleepily as she places a kiss against Nick's chest before moving away from him to grab her favourite marker. Nick frowns at the loss of contact and opens his eyes to see her with an uncapped pen in her hand. He laughs gently, this is becoming their thing. He doesn't protest as the marker makes contact with the skin of his chest resting over his heart. He waits for her to finish and move back before he studies her latest drawing. Its upside down to him and at an awkward angle but he can read it perfectly.

I love you.

He looks at her and smiles, his blue eyes burning into hers.

'Really?' he asks gently need to be sure.

Cassie nods, 'i love you Nick.'

'i love you too, Cass.' he says as he cups her jaw and connects their lips together.

The fifth time it happens Cassie is bored. Nick is asleep next to her on his stomach with his bare back exposed. Its just too good to resist in Cassie's opinion as she grabbed her set of water colours from her bag and kneels on the bed. She spends the next hour colouring Nick's back in various shades of white, yellow, blue and green. She is surprised his hasn't woken up with each new stroke of the cold paint against his skin but smiles anyway.

'what are you up to?' his gruff voice asks, muffled slightly by the pillow. Cassie laughs gently but says nothing. Nick is curious now and leans up to try and get a look at her latest work. Cassie gently pushes his shoulder back down.

'stay still, I'm nearly done.' she says as she adds another stroke of white. Nick smiles and complies as he leans back down with his head resting on his arms.

Another five or so minutes and Cassie shuffles back to admire her artwork. Nick lifts himself slowly, careful not to smudge the paint coating his back as he looks at it in the mirror resting on the opposite wall. On his back is a lotus with white petals and yellow centre just like the one she gave him the first time they met. It's beautiful and delicate and he most feels bad he will have to wash it off before they leave. When he voices this concern to Cassie is laughs.

'don't worry, i have thought about that.' she smiles as she pushes the duvet down to the foot of the bed and throws the pillow on the floor. Nick lets her push him down onto the plain white sheet on the bed as she straddles him. She leans down to join their lips together as she presses him further into the sheet. When they finally separate they it an outline of the lotus flower imprinted onto the bed sheet and they both smile at it.

Cassie kisses his jaw before leading him into the shower to help wash the paint from his skin.

The one time Nick draws on Cassie is by far the most important in her opinion. She is lying in bed in her underwear after a near miss with division left her in pretty bad shape. Nick got to her before not before a bullet was fired at her side causing her to bleed out. Nick knows he will never forget the blood staining his hands or her shirt.

They managed to find a stitch who healed Cassie up the best she could and told nick to let her rest for a while. He sits by her side playing with a marker that he picked up off the table. That's when he does it, its their thing after all. He uncapped the pen and draws the covers back to draw on her skin like she always draws on his. He writes two words which he knows she will find when she next wakes up.

Marry me?


End file.
